


EPISODE IX: RESISTANCE RISING (V1)

by poe_damerons



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Death, Episode IX, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, First Order, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mention of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mother-Son Relationship, Resistance, Undercover Missions, diplomatic missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poe_damerons/pseuds/poe_damerons
Summary: "You're troubled."The voice startled Leia, but within seconds her fear had resided and she melted into the familiar voice of her brother. She chanced a look at him, blue tinge seeping into the ever so familiar clothing complete with a scruffy beard and warm, sad, eyes. Leia stifled a laugh, shaking her head as Luke pursed his lips. "Of course I'm troubled, laserbrain," she began, a warm laugh erupting from her brother beside her."Ever the name-caller.""Ever the idiot," Leia bit back, letting out a tut."You know me so very well."ORAfter the events of the Battle of Crait, Leia becomes a temporary mentor for young Rey finding guidance in her late brother. With Rose recovering and Rey training, Commander Poe Dameron and ex-stormtrooper Finn go on undercover and diplomatic missions at the word of their general to seek allies and bring the First Order down.





	EPISODE IX: RESISTANCE RISING (V1)

**Author's Note:**

> After the events of The Last Jedi, and the hype surrounding Episode IX I've decided to write my own version of the upcoming movie and what I wish, and in some cases think, will happen. Some of the "original character" listed in tags are those that Matt Smith, Naomi Ackie, amongst others will be casted as, others are my own. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**STAR WARS**

**EPISODE IX**

**RESISTANCE RISING**

 

**LUKE SKYWALKER IS DEAD.**

**GENERAL LEIA ORGANA BECOMES A TEMPORARY MENTOR FOR THE YOUNG FORCE USER REY UNDER GUIDANCE FROM HER LATE BROTHER. STILL RECOVERING FROM THE BRIDGE EXPLOSION, GENERAL LEIA ORGANA SENDS TWO OF HER BEST, EX-STORMTROOPER FINN AND COMMANDER POE DAMERON, ON A DIPLOMATIC MISSION TO SEEK OUT ALLIES TO BRING THE FIRST ORDER DOWN.**

**MEANWHILE, GENERAL HUX IS FINDING IT DIFFICULT TO ADAPT TO NEW LEADERSHIP AFTER THE DEATH OF SUPREME LEADER SNOKE, MAKING KYLO REN'S RISE TO POWER ALL THE MORE DIFFICULT. THE FIRST ORDER BEGIN TO QUESTION KYLO REN'S AUTHORITY AND WHETHER OR NOT BEN SOLO WILL RETURN....**

 

* * *

 

"You're troubled."

The voice startled Leia, but within seconds her fear had resided and she melted into the familiar voice of her brother. She chanced a look at him, blue tinge seeping into the ever so familiar clothing complete with a scruffy beard and warm, sad, eyes. Leia stifled a laugh, shaking her heard as Luke pursed his lips. "Of course I'm troubled, laserbrain," she began, a warm laugh erupting from her brother beside her.

"Ever the name-caller."  
"Ever the idiot," Leia bit back, letting out a tut.  
"You know me so very well."

After a smirk, unbearable silence overtook the atmosphere. "Look-" Luke choked back a gulp, "I'm sorry I couldn't do more. The entirety of Ben's turn was my fault, and I wasn't exactly a great amount of help at Crait." Leia rolled her eyes, suppressing the urge to lean forward and fix Luke's clothing so it wasn't hanging off him. "Oh, hush," she pressed, tight-lipped, "If anything, we are _all_ at fault. I don't agree with you teetering off to the least discover-able place in the galaxy, but I can understand it. And," she paused, letting out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding, "the past is the past. Mistakes were made and there is nothing we can do about being human except move forward and using our mistakes to better ourselves and others around us."

"Ever the intellectual."  
"I'm not changing my point from before," she announced, pointing a finger towards Luke, "ever the idiot."

Luke plastered a defeated smile to his lips, tired eyes boring into Leia. "Thank you, and again, I'm sorry I couldn't do more at Crait." Leia waved a dismissive hand at him, a soft 'pfft' slipping out of her mouth. "And I said hush, you did what you could. Not exactly a great amount you can actually do force-projecting from such a distance. You tried for us, and we got to safety. That's all that matters."

"Well then, I'm glad to be of service-"  
"Oh, stop it with the formalities laserbrain!" Leia chuckled, eyes creasing and Luke laughing beside himself. "I just wish you were....here, beside me. With the Resistance."  
"I *am*, Leia."  
"You know what I meant."

Luke nodded at that, moving his hand closer to hers.

"Of course. I'll be there to guide you, you know that right?"  
"Of course."  
"For the meantime," Luke sighed, "Goodbye, Leia."  
A minuscule smile touched her lips, there and gone as quickly as Luke faded. "See you, nerfherder."

She could hear muffled voices just outside the office, and with a touch of her cane and a sweep of her gown she had left the room to investigate. What she saw was not what she expected, but she was met with a shrieking droid fleeing and a bellowing Snap Wexley following it with booming steps - " _I'm gonna kill you BB!"_ He roared, over what Leia Organa would never understand, before fixing himself up at the sight of the general.  
  
"Ah-ah! General! I didn't expect to see you-"  
"Outside of my office?"  
"Wh- ah. Yeah."  
"I'm not even going to ask about the situation, nothing surprises me anymore. Back to your station, Wexley."  
"Yes ma'am!"  
  
She waved him off dismissively, head turning to the right at the sound of a trill and a frightened BB-8 rounding the corner. "BB-8?" She pressed, the droid rolling towards her. "Glad I could catch you, little guy. Inform Finn and Poe immediately to meet me in my office-"  
  
BB-8 trilled curiously.

  
"-I have a very important mission for the both of them."  

 

* * *

 

 

"So," Poe began, huffing out of exertion, "I don't know, we could go to Yavin IV. Visit my pa, or y'know whatever you want to do."

"Yavin IV sounds nice, I'd like that."   
  
"Great and- pass me that torque wrench will you? Thanks, buddy- and we can have a nice family dinner. Build a gazebo, I don't know."  
  
Finn's eyes widened at 'family dinner', but he offered a soft smile. "Get to know each other better."  
  
"Oh, we know each other just fine. But- yeah, that'd be nice. Yeah."  
  
Finn purred, pushing Dameron's leg just a touch in playfulness. "We're not taking BB-8." Poe rolled out from underneath Black One, giving Finn an incredulous look, "you're kidding, right? Of course we're taking BB-8. I mean, not only are they the best partner-in-crime but they are my partner-in-crime and -  _and -_ they would quite literally murder me without hesitation if I didn't. Plus my pa would love to see BB-8 again."  
  
"Force. How long have you had BB-8? Was he not given to you as an astro by the academy? You know wh- we're not delving into a conversation about the droid."  
  
"They. BB goes by gender neutral pronouns. But, uh, no. They were given to me as a comfort droid after my ma died, I just requested for them to be my astro in my application to the academy."  
  
Finn heard a distant shrieking, as if the droid -  _that droid_ \- was seeking their attention.

"Talk of the sith."

BB-8 trilled, rolling towards Finn who was resting beside Black One, Poe back under, hard at work with oil smeared across his skin but deep in conversation.

[GENERAL ORGANA HAS ASKED FOR YOUR PRESENCE]

"Look," Finn started, huffing as Poe came to his side dropping all his tools, "I don't know what you're saying but I _will_  find out if you're calling me names again." Poe laughed beside himself, kneeling beside the two. "Man, I really need to teach you binary. They said-"

[FINN IS A STUPID MOOF MILKER]

BB-8 trilled again, Finn furrowing his brows. "They're kidding," Poe assured to a wild-eyed Finn who knew immediately what the droid had said at the assurance.

"You know, Poe, I'm gonna kill this droid one day," Finn lightly joked.  
"Sorry buddy, you kill my droid and you're dead."  
"Understandable."

Poe stifled a laugh. "Anyway, laserbrain-"  
"Not you too!"  
"Yep. What? You think I'm not gonna side with BB-8? They'd kill me mercilessly! _Anyway_ \- BB-8 was saying that Leia was asking for us. So, you know, lets drop this and carry on when we get back." Finn pressed his lips together tightly, walking slowly out of the hanger with Poe in tow. "You know I'm not allowing that."  
"Yeah yeah, sure. Learn binary first buddy and maybe, just maybe, it'll stop."  
"I hate you."  
"Love you too buddy."

* * *

 

"You asked for us?"

"Yes, I did," Leia nodded softly, "I'm glad you two could make it so quickly under such short notice."  
  
Poe stifled a laugh, hand to mouth before fixing himself up at the raised eyebrow of the general. "Is something funny, Commander?"  
  
"No," Poe lied, "Nothing at all, Sir."  
  
"Smarten yourself up then. Anyway, again, I'm glad you two could make it so quickly under such short notice. I have a very important mission for the both of you. Very important. I trust you're both up to this?"  
  
Poe nodded softly. "No doubt, General."  
  
"And your psych and physical evaluations have been cleared?"  
  
It was Finn's turn now, and so he nodded curtly, leaning into the chair. "Of course, General."

"Great," Leia began, but her eyes panned to Poe who was shaking in his seat - whether that was from adrenaline or fear she didn't know and was fearful herself of hazarding a guess. She pressed her lips together tightly, hands fussing over some sort of blueprint. "Now, this mission, it branches of into other missions so you have to be very careful, understand?" Poe nodded, knuckles whitening against the tightness of his grip on his seat. "Understood, General." Leia stood, grabbing her cane almost immediately before stooping beside the two, pressing each hand to their shoulder.   
  
"I need you to infiltrate a base."  
  
Finn was immediately out of his seat, beads of sweat dripping and lips parted in unspoken anxiety. "You're kidding right? Like a First Order base? I'm not the best man for this, I'm an ex-stormtrooper and I've already infiltrated a kriffing commanding ship this isn't gonna be good for me, or Poe."  
  
"No, not a First Order base or ship. Simply those allied with the First Order, the neutral inhabitants siding with the First Order for the benefit of advanced weaponry. Understood?"  
"Oh, I, yeah that's better. Force. Sorry for the outburst, General."  
"Not a problem, Finn, I can see your concern. I'd be worried if it hadn't startled you. But no, we're not going to recycle ideas."  
"Alright. So what are we doing undercover? How does this work?"  
"You see,  the base in question trades with the Order, weaponry from the Order in exchange for money. Basic deal," Leia rambles, before Finn speaks up again.  
"Like a cartel?"   
"Mhm."   
  
Poe turned his head to the pair, having been silent this whole time. Hand to his head, he pressed on, "Like a cartel. So we have to be extra careful. You know what cartels do to snitches. This won't be any different." Leia's worrisome look bore into the eyes of the two men. "Nice of you to join us, Poe. Exactly what I was going on to mention. There are multiple deals going on, this is but the first we're sending you to. One little mistake is life threatening, so watch out boys." Poe huffed, clearly anxious about the situation. He stood next to Finn, shifted his weight to one leg and rested his arm on the other man. "We're gonna be fine, buddy. So. We get busted, we escape, what happens then?" The general took a step forward, anxiety radiating of Finn and Poe at her sombre steps. "We can't interrupt. You'll be out there with no communication to our base. You're busted, you escape, you move onto the next base. We've assembled maps and planning sheets of everything that is going to happen, but you cannot - and I repeat, cannot - contact us. There could easily be other infiltrators, tracking devices. Anything. You contact us and there's the possibility we will both be in danger."  
  
Both men resisted gulping. Finn took the command in his stride, grabbing the planning sheets and maps. "Of course, General, you can count on us." He turned to Poe, eyes softening at the sheer panic on his face and anxious eyes boring into Leia's. "I'll give you two a moment, meet you in the hangar Poe." Poe huffed, turning to Finn as he left the room and nodding despite the fact Finn was no longer facing him. "'Course buddy." Leia waved him off, ushering Poe to sit in his seat as she took soft steps to hers.

  
"Poe, I know you're scared. Terrified even."  
"It's stupid."  
"No," Leia pressed in disagreement, "it's not. You might be a hotshot flyboy but I know you use humour as a coping mechanism."  
Poe pressed his face into hands. "Great. You know my weakness."  
"It's not a weakness."  
"Mm."  
"It's not."   
  
Leia stood with her cane, clearly getting tiresome from so much movement. Poe followed her movements, jumping to his feet and meeting Leia's eyes. The general cupped his cheek. "You're broadcasting," she chuckled, "I'm not massively force sensitive but I think even a non-force sensitive being would be able to sense you. You're broadcasting really loudly, Commander." Dameron scruffed up the back of his head, locks of hair getting caught in his callused fingers. "Good to know. You know what it's about, then." Leia let a soft 'mm' escape her lips. "My son. I'm not going to say you have no reason to fear him, because you do, you very much do. But I can assure you that he will not be apart of your mission."  
  
Poe bit his lip. "You're absolutely certain?"  
"100%. You're infiltrating an allies, by deal association, base. My son, given his attitude and rank and complex system? There is no way he is involved in cartels."  
"No way. Okay, sounds good."  
"You're going to be fine."  
"Yeah."  
"Do you believe me when I say that?"  
"When you say that Kylo won't be involved? Yeah, I do. When you say I'm going to be fine? Force no."  
"There's not much else I can do, I'm really sorry Poe. If I could allow contact I would, but it is much too risk worthy."  
Poe nodded, gaze wondering. "I know."  
  
Leia hardened her cusp on Poe's cheeks, ushering him forward and pressing their foreheads together. "You got this commander." He nodded, assuring both himself and Leia, and she offered him a weak smile before lifting her chin and pressing a motherly kiss to his forehead. They parted almost immediately, Poe rushing to leave (His excuse, "I gotta meet with Finn. I don't wanna keep him waiting for long" and definitely not something concerning close attachments). Leia pointed a finger at him. "Oh, by the way Commander. No BB-8. They stay on base. And force be with you, Poe, with the both of you." Poe cracked a smile, saluting. "And with you, Sir. I assumed as much as well. Oh! And while I'm gone? Don't find a commander to fill my boots too quickly."  
  
Leia's grip around her cane tightened, a soft smile plastered to her lips as she waved him off dismissively and uttering the last words hewould hear from her for a while, "I look forward to doing just that, Commander." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr - burnedupasun  
> twitter - WlNCHESTERWITCH
> 
> feel free to contact me abt anything, whether its related to this fic, sw in general, w/e! looking forward to writing this fic, i'm not certain abt updates though so ill have to get back to y'all on that. also looking for a beta reader if anyones interested!
> 
> kudos/comments/critique are always welcome and more than appreciated!


End file.
